


Like what you see?

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Maybe it was your shitty blowjob that made us switch bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the bodyswap square on trope_bingo! my first t_b fill yay! this idea popped into my head at work today so I just went with it. ineed to write more sekai they’re so much fun, lol. I hope you like this! :)

Sometimes Sehun drags Jongin to bed early with him, sometimes so they can snicker and giggle together as they troll through internet forums, keeping up on the latest of scandals, sometimes to watch porn, though that never lasts as long because they fight over their different tastes (Jongin likes the ones with big tits and Sehun prefers the big dicks. (Jongin likes the dicks, too, but he just won’t as easily admit it)), and sometimes, or most times, it’s to fool around with hands down each other’s pants and lips meshed up together.

Junmyeon knows better than to come in to sleep in his own bed whenever the two of them disappear together, so Sehun usually wakes up to Jongin snoring next to him, mouth hanging open and hair a complete mess.

He usually doesn’t wake up in Jongin’s _body_. That is completely new.

But he definitely is in Jongin’s body, because he’s staring down at his own right now, still blissfully asleep. Either he’s switched bodies or he’s high, but Sehun doesn’t remember doing anything except suck Jongin off last night so that probably isn’t right.

He elbows Jongin awake, and it’s fucking bizarre watching his own body groan and stretch and move without him being in control of it. Jongin peers up at him and blinks for a few long minutes before he seems to realize that he’s looking at _himself_ and not at Sehun.

“Oh my god,” he exclaims, scrambling up into a sitting position and roaming his hands all over his body. Sehun’s body. Whatever.

Sehun watches in slight amusement, at first, and then slight interest, because it’s kind of strangely fascinating watching his body touch itself like that, even if Jongin is making sounds like he’s been run over by a car. “I think we switched bodies,” Sehun says, and wow, it’s definitely weird hearing him speak in Jongin’s lower voice.

“No, shit,” Jongin snaps back, but he finally turns to look at Sehun, really look at him, and Sehun thinks he sees the same sort of fascination flash through Jongin’s eyes. “What are we supposed to do?”

Sehun shrugs. He doesn’t really care, to be honest. At least he’s switched with Jongin and not like Junmyeon.

Jongin smacks him in the shoulder. “That’s unhelpful,” he says.

“I’m sure we’ll change back soon,” Sehun says simply. He curls toward Jongin, wrapping a leg around his, trailing his foot up his calf. Jongin shivers under him, but his hands find his waist and pull him closer, and Sehun can feel his arousal against his hip. “It’s kind of cool, isn’t it?”

“If by cool you mean _fucking weird_ , then yeah,” Jongin says. “Looking at myself like this is creepy.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sehun says, and he leans in to whisper into Jongin’s ear, “I mean, what if I fucked you right now, it’d be like I was fucking myself.”

“Only you would get off on that,” Jongin hisses, but his body trembles as Sehun slips a hand under his shirt.

“Oh, really?” Sehun says, amused. “Want to find out?”

And he doesn’t give Jongin a chance to respond before he’s kissing him, and it’s definitely a little different, kissing with Jongin’s fuller lips, but it’s still just as good, if not slightly more interesting. Jongin kisses back eagerly, hands sliding up Sehun’s back, and it’s weird hearing his own voice whimper when he’s not the one actually doing it.

Sehun shoves a hand down Jongin’s sweats to fist his cock, and that shit is definitely weird, he thinks, especially as Jongin helps yank of his pants to reach for him, and they pause for a moment to stare at each other, the strangeness of the situation catching up to them both.

Then, Sehun says, looking down his new body inquisitively as he continues to slowly stroke Jongin’s erection, “Your dick really is smaller--”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Jongin kicks him straight off the bed.

 

-

 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, “why’re you wearing Sehun’s clothes?”

Sehun blinks at him and says around a mouthful of cereal, “Because I _am_ Sehun.” When Chanyeol stares at him uncomprehendingly, and even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look up from their breakfast to give him confused looks, Sehun elaborates, “Jongin and I switched bodies.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Oh, cool. Can I switch with Chanyeol then?” he asks. “No, wait, too clumsy. Zitao would be better.”

“Who’re you calling clumsy?” Chanyeol exclaims, reaching over the table to swipe his fingers across Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun squeals and pushes his chair back to get away, and Chanyeol topples over his bowl of cereal as he tries to scramble after.

“Obviously you,” Sehun says, snickering as Kyungsoo scolds Chanyeol for the mess and makes him get up to clean it.

“Shut up, Jongin,” Chanyeol says.

“I told you, I’m Sehun,” Sehun says, but no one hears him.

Jongin chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, hair wet from his shower, and he flops down beside Sehun with a big yawn and steals his cereal.

“Now why is Sehun in Jongin’s clothes?” Chanyeol demands, pointing at Jongin.

Chanyeol is really stupid, Sehun thinks. “I just _told_ you,” he says. “We switched bodies.”

Jongin nods, chewing and dripping milk down his chin.

“That’s so gross, Sehun,” Baekhyun says, throwing a napkin at Jongin’s face. “You might be the maknae, but you’re not a baby. Learn how to eat properly.”

“I’m not Sehun, I’m _Jongin_ ,” Jongin says, but like before, no one hears him, either.

Jongin looks at Sehun who just shrugs. “I guess we just have to deal with it on our own,” Sehun says, and Jongin nods, shoveling another mouthful of cereal into his mouth and, Baekhyun’s right, Sehun thinks, he really is kind of gross.

 

-

 

They have to do a short interview later that day, and when the host asks who’s the best at aegyo, everyone turns to Jongin. Jongin looks at Sehun in mortification, looking like he’s almost ready to explain that he’s not Sehun, and he shouldn’t have to do any stupid aegyo. But they’re on camera and Jongin knows better, and Sehun just hides his laughter best as he can behind a hand, watching as Jongin burns in shame as he fails twice before successfully performing kiyomi. Sehun thinks he could live with being in Jongin’s body for awhile longer. Maybe they can figure out a way for him to switch at will, so whenever some dumb interviewer asks him to embarrass himself he can make Jongin do it, instead.

It’s probably not possible, but it’s a good dream, nevertheless.

“I want to switch back right now,” Jongin hisses into Sehun’s ear after the interview, clinging to his arm. “That was the most humiliating thing. Even worse than our showcase.”

Sehun pats him on the head and tries not to cackle. (He fails). “Now you know what it feels like,” he says and Jongin groans so loudly he scares Junmyeon.

 

-

 

“Jongin, what’s with you today? Sehun’s dancing better than you, and you had this routine memorized the day after we learned it,” Junmyeon questions, wiping his face with a towel as he slumps onto the hardwood floor of the studio.

Sehun doesn’t even bother replying, tired of having to explain, once again, that he and Jongin switched bodies and Sehun doesn’t know the routine as well as Jongin because he’s _not Jongin_. Instead he just lays out on his back on the floor and stares at the ceiling as he catches his breath. Beside him, Jongin is going through the routine once more, and it’s interesting watching his own body dance with Jongin’s easy flow and rhythm.

When Jongin finishes, he collapses, quite literally onto Sehun, who yelps and smacks him on the ass. Jongin laughs, breath hot and sticky on his shoulder, and Sehun pushes him off.

“Is your back hurting?” Junmyeon asks, worry now in his eyes. “If that’s the case, then you shouldn’t push too much, it’s--”

“Sehun just sucks because he doesn’t know the routine as well as I do,” Jongin says, and everyone stops to look at him.

“Why are you talking in third person?” Kyungsoo says slowly.

Sehun facepalms. Jongin sighs, stretching his arms over his head and Sehun stares at the sliver of skin that peeks out from under the hem of his shirt. “We’ve told you guys a hundred times already,” Jongin says. “ _We switched bodies_.”

“We know it sounds impossible, but it’s true,” Sehun adds.

There’s a long moment of silence, then Chanyeol points at Jongin and says, “Is that why you almost died doing aegyo earlier? I mean, Sehun hates doing it, but he’s never _that_ bad about it.”

Sehun watches as Jongin flushes from being reminded of that horrific time, and he answers for him, “Yeah, exactly. And that’s why I don’t know the steps to this dance as well as Jongin.”

More silence, as everything sinks in. Then Junmyeon drops his water bottle and Kyungsoo puts his hands in his hair, muttering about whether the day could get any worse.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol just laugh loudly. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks, coming over to kneel above Sehun until he’s so close Sehun could count his eyelashes. “Is it really Sehun in here?”

“So Jongin, is that really you?” Chanyeol says, flopping onto Jongin to do the same. Jongin squawks and shoves Chanyeol onto the floor with more force than necessary, shouting, “Argh, get the giant off me!”

“ _Definitely_ Jongin,” Chanyeol says, laughing, and Jongin kicks him and Chanyeol yelps and strikes back.

“Told you,” Sehun says. “Not our fault you guys didn’t believe us.”

“Well, it’s not like this happens, uh, normally or anything,” Kyungsoo says, looking back and forth between Jongin and Sehun like he’s never seen them before.

“I think Junmyeon’s had an aneurysm,” Baekhyun comments loudly above Jongin and Chanyeol’s bickering, waving a hand before Junmyeon’s face.

Sehun just sighs and closes his eyes. They can wake him up when they’ve all gone back to normal.

 

-

 

“It’s basically like nothing has changed,” Kyungsoo says, after they’ve eaten dinner and are sprawled in the living area while Chanyeol and Jongin play video games. Sehun is lying next to Jongin, tapping on his phone and kicking him in the side to mess him up so Chanyeol wins just because he likes the way Jongin gets all pissy about it. “If you hadn’t insisted that you’d, uh, switched bodies, I probably wouldn’t have even noticed.”

“Are you implying that Jongin and I are the same and it doesn’t make a difference if we switch bodies?” Sehun asks, not looking up from where he’s texting to Zitao on his phone.

“No, he’s saying that you’re both idiots all the time, so it’s pretty much like nothing’s different,” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah, that,” Kyungsoo laughs.

“For all we know, they’re just playing a huge prank on us,” Junmyeon says. He’s folding laundry into his basket in the armchair, and then stops as he seems to consider this as an actual possibility.

Sehun reads his mind and rolls his eyes. “No, it’s not a prank,” he says, and snickers when Jongin curses as Chanyeol beats him in another round, reaches around to tickle his side, laughter growing as Jongin gives up and tosses the controller to Baekhyun instead.

“At any rate,” Kyungsoo says as Jongin tackles Sehun back, fingers attacking his sides, “It’s a good thing we only had that tiny interview to do today, and neither of you talk that much _anyway_ , so we got through it okay...”

“Yeah, how long are you two gonna be stuck like this?” Junmyeon asks, having to speak loudly over Baekhyun and Chanyeol shouting at the TV and Sehun and Jongin’s giggles.

“Every time I blink I keep wishing we change back,” Jongin says, releasing Sehun completely to fall back on the floor and his tank top is falling off his shoulder and riding up at the stomach and Sehun is suddenly completely distracted.

“That’s a lot of wishing,” he says softly, eyes roaming up Jongin’s body, except it’s not really Jongin’s body, it’s _his_ body, and it really is fucking weird to find that arousing at all, except it is. Maybe because he’s looking at himself from a new perspective, maybe because it’s _Jongin_ in his body, and Jongin sliding his fingers across the smooth planes of his stomach, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and fucking smirking because he can see the way that Sehun is staring at him. That’s all definitely Jongin, and Sehun wonders if Jongin finds staring at himself just as fascinating.

Well, now’s a good time as any to find out, he thinks.

He startles Junmyeon as he stands, grabbing Jongin’s hand and yanking him to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Junmyeon calls after them as Sehun drags Jongin to his room, and he just barely hears Kyungsoo mutter, “where do you _think_?” before he shuts the door on the noise and pushes Jongin up against it.

“I _knew_ you would get turned on by fucking yourself,” Jongin hisses as Sehun’s teeth catch on his earlobe.

“Does that mean you’ll let me fuck you like this?” Sehun asks, slipping his fingers under Jongin’s tank top, which Sehun doesn’t even know how he can wear around like this in the winter. Right now he doesn’t mind, though, because it’s easy to pull right off, Jongin carelessly tossing it to the floor, and gasping as Sehun’s hands return to his skin. “Well?” Sehun asks, amused and turned on by the way Jongin shudders from his voice, his _own_ voice, really. This is so--

“--fucked up,” Jongin gasps, voicing Sehun’s exact thoughts, and he just chuckles into the crook of Jongin’s neck.

“Just, think about it it this way,” Sehun says, voice catching a bit as Jongin grabs his hips and pulls him flush against his body, and Jongin’s arousal pressing up against his own. “I know what my body likes, and you know what yours likes, so this is bound to be some fucking amazing sex.”

“Wow, so smart,” Jongin says with exaggerated awe. “Did you figure that out yourself-- _fuck_ ,” he groans loudly as Sehun rubs his palm flat against his dick through his jeans.

“What was that?” Sehun asks, blinking at Jongin innocently, and Jongin makes a face at him.

“Don’t do that again, oh god, that was so creepy,” he says, and Sehun rolls his eyes, grabs Jongin’s wrist and pulls him the few feet to his bed, crawling down upon it and pulling Jongin along above him. Jongin falls against him with an _oof_ before they’re finally kissing, mouths moving easily together like they’re meant to fit no matter who’s in which body. That’s comforting at least, because even though Sehun has been pretty blasé about this whole bodyswitching thing, it really is pretty fucking weird.

But then Jongin is pushing his shirt up his chest to swipe his tongue over a nipple and Sehun figures it doesn’t matter if it’s weird because it feels really, really good, and he’s definitely keeping a mental note of how sensitive Jongin’s nipples seem to be, if the way his body is reacting to it is any indication. Sehun clenches his fingers into Jongin’s hair, a tiny whimper falling from his mouth as Jongin sucks his way down his chest, licking over his navel before biting down into the soft skin. Sehun groans, hips bucking up instinctively, and Jongin’s hot breath as he chuckles makes him flush.

“Put your mouth to better use,” Sehun says, and Jongin just grins at him, except it’s his own face staring back at him and that makes him harder.

Jongin notices, too, smirking as he undoes Sehun’s jeans and peels them down to his knees along with his briefs. He strokes his hand up and down his dick, looking a little torn between turned on and slightly horrified, but as Sehun moans from the touch, he gets bolder, leaning down between his legs to flick his tongue across the slit on the tip. Sehun draws in a slow breath, and his grip in Jongin’s hair tightens as Jongin wraps his lips around the head and _sucks_.

“Fuck,” Sehun hisses, hips canting up for more, and he curses again as Jongin lets him, wrapping one hand around the base of his dick to cover what he can’t fit with his mouth. His other hand grips tight on Sehun’s waist, thumbnail digging into the skin. Jongin presses his tongue flat against the underside of Sehun’s erection and bobs his head up and down until Sehun is practically groaning for it, back arching up into the wet heat, and as Jongin takes more and more until his cock is just flirting with the back of his throat, Sehun has to stop himself from remembering that this is what his own fucking mouth feels like because that only makes his arousal speed insanely fast toward the edge, and he wants to do so much more.

He pushes Jongin away and Jongin licks his lips and _oh_ , Sehun finally gets why Jongin is always complaining about him not being able to keep his tongue in his mouth, and files that away as something to do even _more_ , before he points toward his desk and says, “Lube.”

Jongin rolls his eyes at him, smacking his thigh as he mutters something that sounds terribly like, “Lazyass,” under his breath, but goes to retrieve it anyway. Sehun shucks off his jeans and underwear completely as he waits, and when Jongin returns, Sehun quickly undoes his belt, yanking it out of the loops and the buckle clangs loudly when hit hits the floor. The rest of Jongin’s clothes follow easily, and it isn’t long before Sehun’s working two slick fingers inside Jongin who cries out into his fist above him, his other hand on Sehun’s shoulder to keep himself from collapsing.

Like this it’s really crazy, Sehun thinks, watching the way a flush spills down Jongin’s ( _his_ ) body, soft pink across pale skin, the way Jongin’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, the way his adam’s apple jumps in his throat as he moans and moans. Sehun just barely gets a third finger inside before Jongin’s urging, “Hurry up already,” and Sehun doesn’t really need any more persuasion.

The whiny sound that Jongin makes when he slips his fingers free is almost obscene, and Sehun would laugh at him if he wasn’t so hard and so ready to come. Instead he just squeezes a bit more lube onto his cock and slicks himself up, and then Jongin is straddling his hips, the insides of his thighs incredibly warm along Sehun’s hips, and his sliding down, down, so agonizingly slow that Sehun has to clutch his hands into the bed sheets to keep from pushing up too soon.

When Jongin’s seated fully, he heaves out a huge breath and Sehun grabs him by the back of the neck to pull him into a kiss. It’s mostly a heated battle of tongues, Jongin breathing harshly against his lips, but it’s enough to distract Sehun from the incredible tightness around his cock, enough to distract him that he’s practically fucking _himself_ and--

“Sehun, _move_ ,” Jongin says, teeth pulling on Sehun’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, and Sehun moves, rocking his hips back until only half of him is still inside and then thrusting in again, and Sehun cuts off Jongin’s scream of surprise with his mouth.

“Now who’s being lazy?” Sehun mutters, smacking Jongin’s ass as he gets him to move, too, and oh god, it’s already too much, Jongin working his hips in an easy rhythm to meet Sehun’s thrusts. And watching his own fucking body moving up and down like this is more than Sehun needs, and Jongin wasn’t lying whenever he said that Sehun looked hot like this, because, yeah, he really kind of does, sweat clinging to sharp collarbones and slim hips rocking under his fingertips and flat stomach clenching with his efforts.

Sehun drinks up the sight, and when Jongin reaches down to wrap a hand around his own cock, it’s like watching himself jerk off in front of a mirror, or like that time when Jongin had fucked him in the studio, once, so that Sehun could watch their reflections, except he’s pretty sure that this is a hundred times _better_. He comes hard after a few more quick thrusts, slamming hard into Jongin and stilling, whole body wound up tight and tingling for a long, intense moment. And then he collapses back against the bed, limbs feeling too heavy and heart beating so loud he’s amazed Jongin can’t hear it.

He watches lazily as Jongin brings himself off right after, white spurts falling over his fingers and Sehun’s stomach, and his chest heaves as he catches his breath, gingerly sliding off of Sehun and squeezing himself into the space between Sehun and the wall.

“That was...” Jongin starts, his voice a little hoarse.

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees, and lets Jongin pull him into a sloppy, sated kiss.

 

-

 

Sehun wakes in the morning in his own body. For a second he’s almost disappointed.

“You wanted to stay like that longer, didn’t you?” Jongin accuses, easily reading the expression on his face as Sehun looks between them, pouting.

“No,” Sehun refutes, but Jongin clearly doesn’t believe him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches and Sehun can’t really look at himself doing that anymore, he supposes he’ll live with just watching Jongin. “What do you think made us switch back anyway?” he asks.

Jongin shrugs like he doesn’t really care, and he probably doesn’t. “Maybe it was your shitty blowjob the other night that made us switch in the first place--”

“You didn’t think it was so shitty when you were moaning my name like a pornstar.”

“--and my awesome blowjob last night switched us back!” Jongin says, and Sehun thinks he’s a fucking idiot. “It _is_ the only thing we did the same the past two days.”

“Blowjobs don’t make people switch bodies, you dumbass,” Sehun says, pinching Jongin in the side so hard he yelps.

The door opens then and Junmyeon peers in, looking from a glaring Jongin to Sehun who is laughing, and says, “Are you guys back to normal?”

“Yes,” Jongin says, raising his arms into the air in victory. “Thank god.”

“Yeah,” Sehun adds. “And it’s all thanks to Jongin’s deepthroating skills--”

His words are cut off as Jongin kicks him off the bed once again.


End file.
